Facilities for producing a multiple component-mounted board include a solder printer, a component mounting machine, a board inspection machine, a reflow machine, and the like. In general, a board production line is built by connecting these facilities to a board conveyance device. In a case of the component mounting machine among these facilities, an operator frequently wants to check a state inside the component mounting machine during mounting work. In order to meet this demand, a board production state monitoring system is used which images a component suction operation or a component mounting operation of a mounting nozzle by using a moving image or a still image, and which stores obtained image data. Then, when a produced board is abnormal or quality thereof becomes poor, the operator checks a work progress inside the component mounting machine in order to find causes or to consider a countermeasure by reproducing the stored image data. PTL 1 and PTL 2 disclose a technical example of the board production state monitoring system of this type.
According to a mounting component inspection method disclosed in PTL 1, an image is captured for a component suction operation and component mounting operation of a suction nozzle of a surface mounting machine (component mounting machine). Furthermore, according to Claim 4 of PTL 1, an image is searched for and displayed by disposing an image storage unit incorporated in the surface mounting machine or disposing an independently installed image storage unit so as to store image data. PTL 1 discloses that this method enables an operator to determine whether there is a problem in a suction process, there is a problem in a mounting process, or abnormality occurs due to a post-process, when a component mounting failure occurs.
In addition, according to PTL 2, in a component mounting method in which a suction nozzle is lowered so as to mount a held component on a mounting-targeted body, and then the suction nozzle is raised after releasing the held component, a component mounting operation is checked by capturing an image during a predetermined period and retrieving an image captured at a fixed time immediately before a mounting error is detected. PTL 2 discloses that this method enables an operator to accurately establish a countermeasure against errors by easily and appropriately analyzing the mounting error based on a lesser amount of the image data.